For Eternity
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: [OneShot][TK] Si no dejas al corazón hablar, el destino puede quitarte lo que más quieres... pero también se encargará de darles otra oportunidad...


**For Eternity...**

Por Yukiko Himura

El sol comenzaba a ponerse a lo lejos, justo sobre las verdes montañas. La suave brisa de otoño movía una a una las ramas de los cerezos en flor, haciendo volar los pequeños y delicados pétalos al son de una canción inexistente.

Kaho veía el espectáculo embelesada, aquellos ojos miel se mezclaban a la perfección con el cielo en ocaso. Los tonos anaranjados parecían dibujar la perdida mirada de la joven sobre los pétalos de cerezo, que la bañaban con su rosa y perfumada forma. A pesar de tan bello escenario, Kaho no estaba muy feliz. Algo parecía oscurecer su mirada y un leve temor se apoderaba poco a poco de su rostro.

La luz cada vez se hacía más cálida a medida que el sol bajaba, delineando la femenina forma de la joven sobre el verde pasto de la colina en la cual se encontraba. Otra sombra pareció acercarse a ella, mucho más alta y fuerte, muy al contraste de lo delicada que era ella.

Kaho sintió la presencia de otra persona cerca suyo, sabía perfectamente quien era pero prefirió no mostrar señal alguna. Por más que su corazón saltaba dentro suyo, ella no mostraría sus emociones, no era correcto en una dama.

"Cada día son más hermosos, ¿no crees?", la voz del joven se dejó fluir en las curvas del oído de Kaho, haciendo erizar la piel de la joven. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió levemente al suave contacto de su corazón con la voz del joven Touya Kinomoto.

"¿Los cerezos mi señor?", Touya se acercó al lado de la chica mientras observaba con más atención la delicada forma de su rostro. Sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar el gran árbol de cerezo frente a ellos.

"Si, los cerezos Kaho-dono", Kaho sintió correr la brisa enfriando un poco sus sonrojadas mejillas. El escuchar su nombre, aunque fuera de esa manera tan seria, emocionaba su escondido corazón. Touya siguió mirando los pétalos caer, mientras la luz del sol los envolvía en su cálido manto. "Pero me siguen gustando más las flores de melocotón".

Kaho sonrió, sabía perfectamente que él diría aquello. Cada vez que se encontraban en esa colina, el samurai dejaba en claro que la flor de melocotón era su favorita. Y por más que el cerezo sea la flor del samurai, él nunca dejaría de lado la flor de su nacimiento. Era por esa razón que ella colgaba flores de melocotón sobre su ventana y ropas, para que él tuviera, de alguna manera, que recordarla.

La joven bajó la mirada, creía saber perfectamente el porqué de su encuentro allí. Temía que fuera cierto lo que se escuchaba en el pueblo, pero su corazón, por más que todos le dijeran lo mismo, se negaba a creerlo. No soportaría que el rumor fuera la verdad...

Touya cerraba sus ojos al contacto de la suave brisa, apretándolos fuertemente. No deseaba enfrentar la verdad, pero debía hacerlo. "Es por el bien de todos" pensó en silenció cuando abrió los ojo decidido, reprimiendo aquella lagrima que amenazaba salir. Le costaba, le dolía, pero aquel momento tan especial entre ellos, ese momento en donde las palabras no servían de nada porque eran sus almas quienes se mezclaban allí, se interrumpiría. Por culpa de lo que tenía que decir, sus ocasos se borrarían, ya no habrían más atardeceres juntos, acompañándose el uno al otro, sintiéndose protegidos y en compañía mutua. No, ahora sólo habrían largas caminatas a la luz de la luna, solos, sintiendo pena por ambos por no ser capaces de decir lo que su corazón gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Debía abrirse, debía liberar la verdad que reprimía sus sentimientos. Este era el momento, después no habría nada más...

Era ahora o nunca.

"Me voy...", la cortante voz del chico hizo parar el corazón de Kaho por unos instantes. Su mente le costaba entender esas palabras, no podía procesarlas bien. ¿Es cierto? ¿el rumor era verdad?. No, no podía ser.

"Mañana al amanecer, deberemos partir a las fronteras del reino...", Touya observaba en rostro impávido de la joven, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía al no ver emoción en ella. "...El shogun nos ha enviado como tropas de ayuda en las fronteras, al parecer la lucha está cada día más difícil. Esperamos regresar... bien."

Kaho juntó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza. Era cierto, el rumor del pueblo era cierto. El Shogun si los había llamado y obligado a partir...

Sintió como no podía mantenerse en pie, como las piernas parecían fallarle y las fuerzas le abandonaban. El dueño de su corazón partiría a un destino incierto, un futuro que, quizás, terminaría allí, lejos de ella, sin saber cuanto lo amaba. Y lo peor es que nunca lo sabría, no le estaba permitido a las mujeres hablar sobre sus emociones y ella debía apegarse a esa regla... por más que su corazón llorara por dentro.

Touya se sintió desfallecer, la mujer que amaba no mostraba señal alguna de dolor. Al parecer no fue impactante la noticia, su partida no parecía importarle y eso causaba un gran agujero en su alma. Quizás ella no sentía lo mismo que él, quizás ese corazón tenía prohibido amar y él estaba botando sus sentimientos al viento. No, no podía ser eso... pero como le hubiera gustado que ella mostrara algún signo de debilidad, para que él pudiera quebrantar la dura coraza que la protege. Puede que así, se hubiera armado de valor y habría confesado todo, pero las cosas nunca salen como se quiere.

"Ya debo partir, debo arreglar algunas cosas en casa antes del viaje...", Kaho cerró los ojos mientras el viento movía sus cabellos. Touya la contempló por última vez, cerró sus ojos y grabó aquella imagen en lo más profundo de su mente. Así, durante sus días de lucha y soledad, evocaría su figura calma y pasiva cuando su mente estuviera cansada de pensar y su cuerpo, cansado de vivir. "Yo... yo la...", cerrando sus ojos y poniendo su cuerpo en marcha, dejó caer los hombros y se alejó lentamente. "Adiós, Kaho-dono..."

"Kinomoto-san", la voz de la chica parecía más una plegaria que un llamado. En el momento que el joven dijo su nombre y el adiós, el mundo se derrumbó y el corazón de Kaho paró en seco. Él se iba y la dejaría sola, completamente sola.

Touya se detuvo y giró rápidamente. Su corazón dio un brinco mientras las esperanzas llenaban su rostro, esperando oír aquella palabras que no pudo decir.

"Yo sólo quiero... quiero decirle que...", Kaho titubeaba. No sabía si decirlo o no, tenía miedo de hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si no sentía lo mismo? ¿qué haría ella frente a tal humillación?. Mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que el miedo empezaba a inundarla. "Quiero decirle que se cuide mucho y que vuelva sano y salvo", la chica sonrió ampliamente mientras cerraba los ojos ocultando la tristeza que la inundaba.

Touya sólo se limitó a responder con un cortés "gracias" mientras retomaba su camino. Su rostro volvió a la seriedad tan común en él y, sus ojos, volvieron a la misma tristeza que llevaban hacía un rato. Al parecer, ella no sentía lo mismo...

Al tiempo que el joven samurai se alejaba sendero abajo, Kaho maldecía una y otra vez su fortuna, sus miedos, su propia cobardía. "Lo amo Kinomoto-san", se dijo suavemente mientras la figura del chico se perdía entre el mar de pétalos que, ahora, volaban libres entre ambos.

La noche pasó suave, las horas iban lentas en su pasar por las personas del pueblo. Recorriendo cada uno de los durmientes de esa noche. Lástima que sólo dos personas hayan visto sus paseos nocturnos, lástima que sólo dos corazones solitarios divisaran el pasar de las horas juntos, sin saberlo, en medio de la noche estrellada.

Cuando el sol empezaba a salir por el este, las tropas del shogun ya estaban listas en sus puestos. Filas de valientes samuráis emprenderían viaje a una muerte segura, para quienes la suerte y los dioses no los acompañaban. Touya limpiaba las monturas de su caballo, preparándose para salir en cualquier momento. Por unos instantes se detuvo a mirar el amanecer, como extrañaría la paz de su tierra, los verdes prados y el cariño de las personas. Bajó la mirada con tristeza, sin duda extrañaría mucho más aquel cabello rojo, esos ojos miel, el rostro sereno y la figura delicada de Kaho. Como le gustaría verla por ultima vez...

"¡Tropas!", la fuerte voz del líder retumbó en los oídos de aquellos hombres deteniendo sus corazones por unos instantes. El miedo y el no saber que ocurrirá con ellos, los inundó por unos momentos. Pero el deber los llamaba y debían responder con honor, debían reflejar el espíritu que los movía continuamente y demostrar la perfección de su arte.

Touya observó el pueblo por última vez, respiró hondo y subió a su caballo.

"¡Kinomoto-san! ¡Kinomoto-san!", Touya se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Kaho llamarlo insistentemente. No podía creerlo, pero, al darse vuelta, allí venía ella corriendo a su encuentro. Rápidamente bajó del caballo y observó como corría hacia él, rodeada de una extraña aura.

"Mizuki-dono", pronunció en voz baja al ver como la joven se detenía frente a él y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Kinomoto-san...", la vista de la joven se posaba sobre aquellos castaños ojos que la miraban con interrogación. Pestañeó un par de veces y respiró hondo, debía hablar antes de romper en llanto. "Va a regresar, ¿cierto?"

La dulce voz rogaba por una respuesta afirmativa, Touya sonrió tratando de responder afirmativamente pero bien sabía que no estaba seguro de aquello. "Mizuki-dono..."

"Prométame que va a regresar... por favor", aquellas últimas palabras salían lento de los femeninos labios, cual suplica estuvieran diciendo.

"Mizuki-dono yo..."

"No me diga de esa manera", la voz de Kaho parecía romper en llanto, algunas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras los apretaba con fuerza. "Si me llama de esa manera tan formal sólo significa que no va a prometerlo y... yo no quiero eso, no quiero que me diga que no va a volver, que no tiene idea que ocurrirá con usted... no quiero, ¡no quiero!".

Touya se acercó un poco a la joven y acarició dulcemente su mejilla, secando las lagrimas que la recorrían. La joven trató no llorar, no romper en un llanto que pedía a gritos que no partiera y se quedara con ella. Pero el suave contacto de aquella masculina mano sobre su rostro, aumentaban sus lagrimas y le daban a conocer esa respuesta que tanto temía... él no regresaría.

"Kaho-dono, volveré... prometo que voy a regresar". Aquella afirmación la hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos mirándola fijamente. Estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez, tan lejos de él que su corazón poco resistía la pena de dejarlo ir.

Tomando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, enfrentó su mirada y trató de mostrarse alegre. Por lo menos esa promesa aliviana un poco su dolor y la incertidumbre de no volverlo a ver. "Entonces, yo lo esperaré en la colina del cerezo, frente a nuestro árbol. Allí estaré todos los días esperando que vuelva"

"Y yo iré a encontrarla frente a nuestro árbol, el día que regrese..."

"Así será"

"Así será..."

Con un suave beso sobre la femenina frente de la joven, mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas, sellaron su promesa de encontrarse frente al cerezo. Ambos sabían que nunca más volverían a encontrarse, pero la esperanza de algún día hacerlo, facilitaba la despedida.

Kaho se quedó allí observando como la figura del joven se perdía a la distancia, mientras el sol del amanecer brillaba cada vez más cálido. La joven trató de grabar esa escena en su mente, sobre todos sus recuerdos. El sol apareciendo, los samuráis alejándose y la partida de su amor por culpa de la inminente guerra.

Juntó sus manos sobre el pecho y pestañeó varias veces antes de perderlo de vista completamente, allí, sola frente a la nada, prometió esperarlo eternamente... hasta que, algún día, su querido samurai regresara a su lado en aquel cerezo en flor.

"Los años pasaron y el temor que surgió aquel día, se hizo realidad. Jamás volvieron a verse, jamás se encontraron en aquella colina frente al gran árbol de cerezo.

Pero la joven mantuvo su promesa, todos los días hasta el final de su vida, ella fue a sentarse frente al cerezo. Esperando que, algún día, su amado samurai subiera la colina para no separarse nunca más de ella. Y como todos los días, ella lloraba al atardecer mientras un mar de pétalos trataba de calmar su dolor al no verlo llegar.

Jamás supo lo que ocurrió con Touya, jamás pudo ver el destino que tuvo su amado. Jamás se enteró que, casi dos meses después de su despedida, Touya era muerto bajo una katana enemiga. Lo último que sus labios dijeron antes de morir fue su nombre, junto a una plegaria en su honor. Los últimos segundos se los dedico a su amada, llorando y maldiciendo su suerte al no poder cumplir su promesa.

Kaho murió un día de primavera bajo la sombra del cerezo en flor, rogando que algún día en algún lugar del tiempo, sus almas volvieran a encontrarse y dejaran a sus corazones hablar y amar..."

-Señorita Mizuki, ¿entonces nunca pudieron estar juntos?- la voz de la pequeña parecía romper en llanto

-Algunos dicen que, al morir el samurai, su alma vagó por la tierra hasta encontrar a su amada. Esperó junto a ella hasta el final de sus días, así, cuando el alma de la joven partiera, él lo haría con ella-

Las pequeñas saltaron de alegría, por poco temieron que la historia no tuviera un final feliz para los amantes pero las suaves palabras de su profesora le hizo creer que así fue. Sabían que era una leyenda, pero la manera de relatar los hechos les dio la esperanza que si fue cierto, que realmente los amantes se encontraron frente al cerezo y partieron juntos hacia la eternidad.

Kaho sonrió al ver el semblante alegre de las pequeñas, hacía mucho que no gozaba de una historia como aquella. Pero, por más que terminara con un final feliz, el relato siempre la dejaba un poco melancólica.

-Hasta mañana, alumnos- la despedida de la profesora Mizuki al salón se realizó justo antes del toque del timbre. Todos los pequeños salieron corriendo, contando y peleando por quien de ellos serían el samurai y la joven. Ella sólo pudo sonreír al verlos jugar de esa manera.

Lentamente arregló sus libros y los introdujo en su maletín, arregló su cabello detrás de la oreja mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del salón. Observó por unos instantes el salón vacío y cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir de él.

Lentamente caminaba por la calle observando los autos pasar, las personas caminar y los pájaros volar. El día era bello, tranquilo, con ese leve toque castaño de los primeros días de otoño. A pesar de la fecha, muchos árboles seguían tan verdes y vivos como si fuera primavera.

Kaho sonrió al pasar frente a la vitrina de cierta tienda de antigüedades, el cristal estaba tan limpio que su reflejo se veía con claridad. Observó por unos momentos su figura, a pesar del tiempo, seguía manteniéndose igual. Los años parecían no pasar en ella, sólo su mente avanzaba hacia la madurez que poco a poco alcanzaba.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró al emprender camino nuevamente. Hacía casi cinco meses que había vuelto a Tomoeda, después de casi 10 años en el extranjero. El tiempo ha pasado, pero las cosas siguen casi iguales... bueno, algunas cosas.

Sakura mantenía su inocencia y dulzura infantil, su rostro de niña poco había cambiado en esos años pero sus rasgos se habían estilizado bastante. Estaba mucho más alta y sus modales junto a su tono de voz, reflejaban la mujer en la cual se había convertido. Ahora ella se encontraba de viaje junto a su prometido y no volverían dentro de un buen tiempo.

Tomoyo estudiaba periodismo en la universidad, su femenina figura se había acentuado con los años y ahora era el vivo reflejo de Nadeshiko.

Yukito se había graduado con honores de la universidad, realmente era un joven excepcional y ahora aprovechaba el viaje de Sakura para aumentar sus conocimientos. O eso es lo que dicen, por lo menos Kerberos sabe que Yue y Yukito no deseaban dejar a su pequeña Sakura sola con Xiao Lang.

Kaho sonrió al pasar cerca de la casa del joven Yukito, tantos recuerdos venían a su mente, tantos sentimientos encontrados. Bien sabía que no fue culpa de él, las cosas tenían que suceder sí o sí y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Pero como dolía el recordarlo...

Sacudió su cabeza, debía quitarse esos recuerdos de alguna manera y continuar con su vida como ella había querido.

Tranquilamente siguió su camino, observando el caer de las hojas frente a ella en una eterna danza junto a la brisa correr. Sus cabellos se unieron al baile, moviéndose suaves junto al viento de otoño. A lo lejos, Kaho podía observar como el sol empezaba a ponerse. El atardecer se acercaba y los tonos anaranjados empezaban a cubrir el cielo con sus brazos.

La joven sonrió levemente, sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo un recuento de todas las personas importantes en su vida. Y sabía a donde llegaría por más que no quisiera recordar.

Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel Sun seguían viviendo en Inglaterra. Eriol estudió y se graduó como cualquier otro joven normal, atrás habían quedado sus días como reencarnación del mago Clow. Ahora debía centrarse en ser simplemente Eriol Hiragisawa.

Se alegraba que él al fin pudiera ser él mismo, las cosas habían sido bastante complicadas durante su niñez y el peso de llevar parte del poder mágico de Clow, no ayudaba mucho. Por suerte Nakuru y Spinel seguían a su lado, sus guardianes lo acompañaban y ayudaban en todo, haciendo su diario vivir bastante más fácil.

Se detuvo frente a las escaleras del templo y las observó con cuidado. Eran hermosas, podía decirse que las conocía de memoria, cada piedra fuera de lugar, cada grieta, cada peldaño. Las había recorrido una y otra vez durante muchas veces en su vida pero aún seguía encontrándolas imponentes, grandes, sabías. Cuantas cosas han vivido en estos años, cuantas pisadas, cuantas personas transcurrieron sobre ellas. Cuantas lagrimas derramadas...

Mientras subía uno a uno los peldaños, recordaba todas las veces que lloró sentada en ellos. Ella nunca demostraba sus emociones en publico, siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona tranquila, seria, siempre calmada ante cualquier situación extraña. Pero habían veces que no podía soportar esa presión y lloraba sola, apretando los puños y maldiciendo el día que se enteró de sus poderes. Como le hubiera gustado ser una joven común y corriente, no tener idea de las cosas que suceden y sucederán, no saber que es la magia y no saber nada más que su propia vida.

"No existen las coincidencias...", cómo conocía esas palabras, las sabía de memoria. Por sus poderes mágicos, esa palabras tomaban mucho más sentido que para los demás. Pero como le hubiera gustado creer que si existían, que nada tiene explicación y que todo sucede porque sí.

Respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizar su corazón. Debía mantenerse calmada para no desorientar sus ideas, no debía entristecerse por cómo le tocó vivir, tenía que aceptar su vida tal cual era. Con sus pro y contras, con lo bueno y lo malo. Al igual que debía aceptar el perderlo para siempre...

Ahora recordaba lo difícil que fue renunciar a él, a la persona que más quería en este mundo. Cuantas noches lloró, cuantas otras rogó que sus visiones fueran diferentes. La noche que le dijo adiós, lloró sola en su cuarto, tratando de ahogar su dolor entre las sábanas.

Era joven y aún no sabía como manejar bien sus emociones, pero incluso ahora, cuando recordaba verlo fijar sus ojos en otra persona como una vez lo había hecho con ella, le dolía demasiado. Era una herida que costaría en sanar, si que algún día sanaba.

Todavía recordaba aquel reencuentro, luego de su primer viaje. Estaba mucho más alto, más fuerte, estaba convertido en todo un hombre. Pero su cabello seguía tal cual lo recordaba, sus facciones, aunque más maduras, seguían reflejando el joven que amaba, y sus ojos, sus hermosos y castaños ojos seguían reflejando esa frialdad y ternura que los caracterizaban. Sólo que ahora, ya no la veían de la misma manera. Ahora estaban distantes, lejos de encontrarse con los suyos.

Ese día lloró nuevamente por la noche, era obvio, en su corazón ya no estaba ella. Él ya la había olvidado, sólo que para ella, él aún vivía en sus recuerdos y alma.

Touya Kinomoto se había graduado de medicina en la universidad de Tokio, fue uno de los mejores de su clase y uno de los más queridos. No sólo por su apariencia física, si no por sus logros y disponibilidad al ayudar a sus compañeros. Por un par de años más, él siguió estudiado sacando su especialidad, para ir a trabajar en el hospital de la ciudad. Pasaron algunos años y el joven decidió marcharse al extranjero, donde seguiría sus estudios. Actualmente seguía fuera del país, regresando sólo para las fechas importantes. Según Tomoyo, Touya estaba solo...

Kaho se detuvo frente al gran y antiguo árbol del templo, cerró sus ojos y sintió como el sabio espíritu le daba la bienvenida. Sonrió plenamente al llenar sus pulmones del suave y delicado perfume que brotaba de él, abriendo sus ojos al soltar el aire lentamente.

"Este árbol...", dijo a sus adentros. Kaho Mizuki sabía perfectamente lo mucho que significaba aquel árbol en su vida. Él había sido partícipe de muchos sucesos importantes, momentos relevante para su existir. En él lo conoció, en él se declararon sus sentimientos, en él le dijo adiós y en él lo vio partir de su vida. Ese árbol pertenecía a su vida, a sus recuerdos, a su memoria. Ese árbol era parte de todo su ser y, sin darse cuenta, cada vez que algo ocurría, volvía para sentarse bajo su sombra.

Rápidamente corrió a su casa y se cambió de ropa, dejó su maletín sobre la cama y ató su cabello con una hermosa cinta roja. Apresuradamente salió de la casa y caminó nuevamente al árbol, observando cuanto se había ocultado el sol hasta el momento.

Respiró aliviada al darse cuenta que todavía no se ponía completamente. Apoyando su espalda sobre el viejo tronco, evocó memorias lejanas, sentimientos jamás olvidados y emociones de melancolía. Todo se mezclaba perfecto bajo el mar de violáceos colores, el sol, poco a poco, se hundía más y más bajo el mar.

Kaho volvió a cerrar sus ojos y sintió la brisa rozar su piel, mover sus cabellos y transportar pequeños y lejanos pétalos de cerezo a su mano. Aquel aroma era increíble, tan delicado, tan hermoso, tan dulce y tranquilo. Perfecto.

"Este se parece al árbol del cuento... sólo que en esta historia, mi samurai nunca volverá", sonrió levemente, mezclando su sonrisa con un poco de melancolía. Como le hubiera gustado ser la joven esperanzada de esa historia, ella sabía, sin necesidad de palabras, cuanto él la amaba. Ella... ella no sabía nada de él.

-Espero que estés bien y feliz...- sus palabras salían casi en susurro, como si no quisiera que así fuera.

-No pareces muy segura de ello- Kaho abrió sus ojos al verse descubierta, la masculina voz le recordaba tanto a él que, al ver de quien provenía, no lograba entender lo que sus ojos veían. Allí, parado frente a ella, mirándola de esa manera fría que tanto dolor le causaba, estaba Touya Kinomoto. Más alto, más fuerte, más maduro. Pero manteniendo su imagen juvenil de hace 10 años

-Touya...- el joven la miró de reojo para luego elevar su vista hacia lo alto del árbol. De todos los lugares a los cuales ir, tenía que terminar en el templo Tsukimine encontrándose con aquella joven de su pasado, a veces, lejano.

Como si evocara recuerdos lejanos, Touya cerró sus ojos y dejó que la brisa otoñal llenara sus pulmones. Como recordaba el aroma de esos árboles, por más que buscó un olor similar en sus viajes, nunca pudo encontrar alguno que se le acercara.

Kaho se levantó mientras lo observaba detenidamente. ¿Realmente era él?, ¿sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada?, su corazón no soportaría otra ilusión de su bromista subconsciente. Era demasiado real, demasiado vivo como para ser una ilusión. Tenía que ser él.

La luz del sol se volvió más cálida, a medida que bajaba hacia su morada en lo profundo del mar. La joven notó como esa dorada luz realzaba uno a uno, los cabellos del hombre parado al lado suyo. Sonrió un poco, como había pasado el tiempo, pero ese cabello alborotado mantenía su aire juvenil. No se había percatado, pero al verlo mejor, notó como Touya estaba dejándose crecer una pequeña barba alrededor de su mentón, delineando su fuerte mandíbula. Su piel canela se había acentuado un poco, pero el tiempo seguía sin hacer presencia en él. Como si se hubiera detenido para mantenerlo fuerte y saludable.

Kaho giró su rostro al sentir como la pena volvía a apoderarse de ella. Mientras miles de preguntas invadían se mente, ella trataba de mantenerse seria, tranquila, pero le costaba demasiado. Muchos años ocultando su sentimientos la harían explotar en cualquier minuto, sólo que se encargaría que fuera al estar sola. Mordiendo su labio inferior, bajó la mirada tratando de no pronunciar aquellas preguntas que tanto deseaba hacer.

-Llegué hace unas horas...- Kaho se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar, era como si leyera sus pensamientos. Touya seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse en cada palabra que salía de su boca –Vine para darle una sorpresa a mi hermana, pero al llegar a casa me entero que se fue de viaje con el mocoso- aún lo seguía llamando de esa manera, es que para él, ese joven era un ladrón que había tomado una de las cosas más preciadas para él y se la llevó lejos de su lado. A sus ojos, siempre sería un "mocoso".

-Pero no deberías preocuparte- la voz de la joven lo tomó por sorpresa, abrió sus ojos y observó aquel semblante tranquilo –Yu...- Kaho titubeo un poco, giró su rostro para evitar que Touya se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría con ella. Él no debía saber las cosa que sucedían en su corazón, por lo que respiró hondo y sonrió cerrando sus ojos –el joven Yukito está con ella, sabes que la va a cuidar bien-

-Yuki siempre ha sido un muy buen amigo nuestro- Touya volvió su mirada hacia el árbol, dejando que la tristeza fluyera a través de sus ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado como para ocultarla de ella...

-¿Sólo eso?- la joven se reprochó aquellas palabras, por primera vez su mente se quedó en silencio y era su corazón el que hablaba por ella.

Touya la observó un poco, era la primera vez que veía inseguridad en los ojos de ella. ¿Un poco de tristeza también?, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero que algo era distinto de su mirar, era cierto.

Suspiró largo y suave, trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Muchas cosas se agolpaban en su mente, demasiadas a decir verdad. Esos años habían sido extraños, su mejor amigo era simplemente eso, aquello que sintió era producto de la magia que él irradiaba. Pero, ¿cómo explicar el amor que le sentía?, eso no era por la magia, eso era verdadero. Sí lo había amado, si lo había querido más que a nada, pero las cosas nunca son como uno las quiere, eso lo sabía muy bien él.

"Cuando menos lo esperas, los recuerdos vuelven a tu mente y siempre... siempre te dejas ir con ellos". Las palabras de Yukito todavía daban vueltas en su mente, cuán ciertas eran sólo que aún le costaba entenderlas. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿qué quería decirle?. ¿Acaso Yuki sabía algo que él no?, podría ser. Yukito lo conocía mejor que él mismo, si algo ocurría con su persona, él era el primero en enterarse y hacérselo saber. Pero... ¿por qué se había ido diciéndole aquéllas palabras?...

-Yuki es mi mejor amigo, le tengo una gran aprecio, pero las historias nunca terminan con finales felices- Kaho lo observa mirar el ocaso concentrado, como si analizara cada situación que se da allí. Como imitando su actuar, también decide observar el atardecer dejándose acariciar por los suaves rayos de sol que llegaban hasta ellos.

-Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?-

-Si-

El silencio los inundó poco a poco, relajante en un principio para luego volverse incómodo. Como si algo los obligara a estar cerca el uno del otro, o los atara en esa posición, ambos no sabían qué decir o qué hacer en ese instante. Las palabras parecían escasear, como si no lograran encontrar las indicadas.

Touya colocó sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras Kaho quitaba algunas hojas de su kimono. Sus miradas se encontraron lentamente, para luego separarse nuevamente. Era extraño, como si hubieran vuelto al pasado, donde las situaciones se escaparan de control. Pero ahora, él ya no era un chiquillo, estaba lo suficientemente crecido como para comprender a la perfección su corazón.

Giró su vista hacia ella, seguía igual que al última vez que se encontraron. Delicada, fina, elegante, con aquella dulce mirada. Como la había amado cuando más joven, pero ahora ella... ella no es más que un lindo recuerdo de su juventud. Pero debía admitir que aún le guardaba un poco de rencor, esa noche de su despedida le había dolido mucho, demasiado para su joven corazón. Ahora comprendía el por qué lo hizo, ella sabía que conocería a Yuki y su vida daría un giro de 180°.

-Y... ¿aún das clases?- la joven se mantuvo viendo el ocaso

-Si, en la primaria de Tomoeda- el silencio volvió a inundarlos

Kaho observó los último rayos de sol flotar en el cielo, no deseaba que terminara el atardecer, por alguna razón, aquel espectáculo le daba confianza y un poco de tranquilidad. En cambio Touya no podía pensar con claridad, todas las ideas se revolvían en su mente dejando huecos difíciles de llenar. Sólo una cosa era segura, los recuerdos junto a ella se hacían cada vez más fuertes, lastimando su corazón. Cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente, "Definitivamente, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón", pensó tristemente.

Kaho bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza en los ojos, lo había visto batallar contra sus ideas en una lucha interna que, al parecer, no tenía un final fácil. Sabía que era su culpa, que él había recordado el dolor que le causó y ahora partiría de su lado para siempre.

-¿Y a quién esperas todas las tardes sentada bajo el cerezo?- Touya había recordado las palabras de la joven cuando llegó, sabía que la tomaría por sorpresa y necesitaba ver si había alguna expresión en sus ojos. Y allí estaba, Kaho había abierto los ojos sorprendida, dejando que miles de secretos escaparan de ella por esas puertas.

Con un poco de melancolía, evocó la historia y la similitud con su vida. Bajó la mirada nuevamente, sin borrar la tristeza que en ella reposaba –A un samurai que dejé ir por culpa del destino-

-¿Y querías dejarlo ir?-

-Yo... no lo sé- Kaho se reprochó a si misma, otra vez había dejado a su mente hablar por ella causando dolor en quienes amaba. Observó la tristeza en la mirada de Touya, mientras arreglaba sus cosas para decirle adiós

-Quizás, si estuvieras más segura de lo que sientes, él volvería a ti sin dudarlo- agitando su mano levemente, comenzó a alejarse de ella- Adiós... Kaho...-

¿Le estaba dando una oportunidad?.

Por unos momentos, el corazón de la chica se detuvo y no pensó en nada, sólo se dejó guiar por lo que sus recuerdos dictaban.

-¿Regresarás?- el joven se giró confundido, ella titubeó un poco –digo, ¿vas a volver al extranjero?-

-Creo que en le primer avión de mañana- Kaho bajó la mirada y apretó sus manos con fuerza

-Pero... vas a regresar pronto, ¿cierto?-

-No lo sé... depende si mi hermana vuelve pronto, de otra manera no tengo razones para regresar- Touya volvió a arreglar sus cosas, esta vez giraba su cuerpo y emprendía marcha hacia las escalera del templo –Hasta que volvamos a vernos-

Kaho se quedó observando como él se alejaba de su vida a cada paso, debía hacer algo, debía decir todo lo que su corazón estaba tratando de decir. Por primera vez, fue su corazón quien la hizo actuar y fue él, quien se apoderó de sus labios, y la hizo hablar.

-Touya espera- corrió hasta él, sujetándolo de su abrigo por la espalda, él se quedó quieto –no te vallas, por favor... Sé que te causé mucho daño, sé que era tu destino y debía suceder de esa manera para que pudieras conocerlo, pero... pero todavía duele demasiado- colocó su cabeza en la masculina espalda del joven –perdóname, pero nunca quise dejarte ir, te amaba demasiado, aún te sigo amando y sé que nuca podrás perdonarme, pero debía decírtelo... yo.. yo te amo Touya Kinomoto, todavía lo sigo haciendo- Touya se quedó en silencio, escuchaba las palabras de la joven detenidamente, analizándolas una a una.

Kaho sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza, si seguía apoyada en él, pronto caería y todavía conservaba un poco de orgullo para evitar que él la viera arrodillada junto a él. Lentamente de despegó de su cálida espalda y se caminó hacia el gran árbol.

–Lo... lo siento- dijo suavemente mientras trataba de caminar tranquila

-¿Sabes que el samurai esperó junto al árbol todos los días, hasta que ella se reuniera con él?- Kaho se detuvo en seco sin dar la vuelta, temía encontrar los ojos de él -¿Sabes que durante esos 10 años, vine cada día a sentarme bajo este árbol?- Kaho negó con la cabeza, mientras Touya se acercaba a ella y la giraba lentamente hacia él, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos –Ahora puedo entender lo que Yuki me decía, cada vez que algo andaba mal, yo evocaba nuestros días felices y me dejaba ir con ellos... es cierto que mi destino era conocerlo y enamorarme de él, pero... nunca pude olvidarte-

Touya acercó su rostro al de ella, acariciando con sus manos la suave piel que ahora se humedecía bajo el tibio y salado contacto de la lagrimas. Kaho lo miraba a los ojos, sintiendo como la cálida mirada del joven parecía inundarla por completo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía ese calor dentro suyo, esos ojos mirándola tiernamente y ese aliento que se acercaba más y más.

-¿Sabes que fuiste parte de mis sueños cada noche?- Suavemente, Touya acercó sus labios a aquel femenino oído -¿y sabes que te amo y nunca dejé de hacerlo?-

Touya movió sus labios hasta los de ella, besándola suave y cálidamente, tratando de recordar aquel sabor que tanto le gustaba de ella.

Kaho devolvió el beso abrazándolo feliz, sintiendo como esos fuertes y protectores brazos la envolvían y hacían suya nuevamente. Jamás se había sentido más segura que ahora. Jamás se había sentido más querida que ahora.

Los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaron bajo el horizonte, dejando que la luna salga hermosa y plateada, iluminando todo cuanto toca. Ella y las estrellas se encargarían de velar el anhelado encuentro del samurai y su amada...

ˆˆˆFinˆˆˆ

_Dedicado a mi querida Misao-Chan _

--.--

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP y no tngo intenciones de hacer algún fin de lucro con esto... sólo ampliar mi loca cabecita

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, como verán este fic lo vengo a subir un poquito tarde, el año nuevo ya pasó pero debía subirlo. Fue regalo para mi amiga Misao-chan y espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a ella (amiga, eres genial!!). Lo otro, si pueden re-leer el fic escuchando "Eternity" y/o "Feel" de Robbie Williams, háganlo. Es genial, la historia llega super bien (es que con esas canciones me inspiré...)

Bueno, nos estamos viendo... los que leen mi fic EOYV de RK, el capi 11 aún se está procesando, tranquilas que ya viene...

Un besote, su escritora

Yukiko Himura


End file.
